Callista Curnow
'Callista Curnow ' is a Loyalist and caretaker to the heiress to the throne, Emily Kaldwin. Her uncle is Geoff Curnow, a Captain of the City Watch. Callista is first seen at the Hound Pits Pub, where she resides after aligning herself with the Loyalist Conspiracy. When Corvo Attano is instructed to murder Thaddeus Campbell, Callista informs him that she believes Campbell is planning to assassinate her uncle. She asks Corvo to foil Campbell's plot, as her uncle is a "good man" and her only remaining family. After the House of Pleasure mission (in which Corvo rescues Emily), Callista becomes Emily's caretaker, schooling her and ensuring she uses proper etiquette. She resides with Emily in the tower at the Hound Pits. She will occasionally comment on Emily's status to Corvo; if Corvo's chaos is high, she'll note Emily's noticeably more aggressive behavior. Her status during the Loyalists mission is similarly determined by chaos rating. In high chaos, she will be killed along with Wallace and Lydia, and the key to Emily's room must be recovered from her corpse. In low chaos, she is spared by Havelock and will open the door for Corvo. According to her, she is left alive because Havelock "owed her uncle something." Geoff and Callista make an appearance in the low chaos ending together, reuniting for the first time since their separation prior to the events of the game. Trivia *Callista is voiced by Lena Headey. *When the Heart is used on her, it reveals that Callista wishes to be a whaler, but cannot due to her gender. *If Corvo incapacitates Geoff but does not take the Captain to the designated safe place, Callista will behave as if he has been killed. (It can be presumed that other Overseers finish him off in Campbell's absence.) *Piero Joplin often spies on Callista in the bath, and can be confronted about this after Anton Sokolov's kidnapping. **If Corvo enters the bathroom after catching Piero peeking, a conversation with Callista will commence where he can either offer an apology for his "accidental" entry, or make a sexual advance. If Corvo does make an advance, Callista will reject him. If Corvo jumps in the bath anyway, the game over screen with show "Loyalist Conspiracy disbanded," citing "irreconcilable hostilities." ***The game doesn't use a nude model for Callista when she is bathing. Instead, it uses an "underwear" model where she is wearing a corset. The outlines of her corset can be seen by using Darkvision, and the whole model can be seen by using possession on her then exiting. This method will eventually cause the game to end for the reasons aforementioned. **This scene contains two of the four instances where Corvo's dialog can be chosen **When used on Piero, one of the Heart's comments is "He has spied upon Callista as she bathes. More than once." *Piero is also known to flirt with Callista, with disastrous results. Before the House of Pleasure mission, Piero can be found telling Callista about "specialized devices" he has designed for the Golden Cat, and notes that he still has the blueprints "if anyone is curious." Callista responds with disgust and rejects his advances. **After the incident, Callista says that Piero will make "some other lady" a fine husband someday, and notes that while he is a genius with machines, he fails to recognize that she is "not one of them." Gallery Callistacurnow.jpg|Callista Curnow. Emily_&_Callista.png|Callista with Emily. Callistaemily.jpg|Callista tutoring Lady Emily. Hound Pits-Emily-Callista.png|Emily and Callista in Emily's Tower. Curnows Reunion.png|Callista reuniting with her uncle. Callista_Curnow_7708.png|An image of Callista. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Allies Category:Loyalist